The present invention relates to a display device for use in association with an electronic balance, the display device being adapted to display measured values for visual inspection.
In the known electronic balances a load applied to a scale pan is electrically converted into visual representations, in most cases by digits. When a definite but unknown quantity is measured, the digital representation will be convenient for visual inspection. However, when a changing quantity is measured, the digitized values also change, which makes it difficult to read the representations on the display screen. Such a situation happens when a liquid is added into the vessel placed on the scale pan until a required quantity is acquired. In this case the analog representation is more desirable. An electronic balance is known, which has a display device for digital and analog representations, but in the known display devices 10 or 20 display elements are arranged in such a manner as to correspond to all measured values. However, the resolving power of this system is not sufficient for knowing a specific portion of values which rapidly change in the digital representation. After all, the known display device is not practical, but rather ornamental, only appealing to the user's fancy interest.